Naruto: Revenge of a Dragon
by Sefrys
Summary: They betrayed me, sentenced to death. But one fox decided to take pity on me and give me a chance for payback. Trained by a dragon, enforced by a fox. I am the raging thunderstorm that will strike back. And I will have my revenge! Slightly dark/grey Narut
1. Chapter 1

Well, I suddenly got idea for a story and decided to write it because I felt like it.

There will be some OOC so bare with me, but this will be gray/dark Naruto D:

So there you go,

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sixteen years old, heavily injured Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of injured and unconscious Uchiha Sasuke. After they found out about the Orochimaru's hideout and about Sasuke being there from Kabuto, he together with Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and captain Yamato went on a mission to retrieve the Uchiha. Naruto was separated from his team as they fought their own enemies. After an hour long fight against the Uchiha, Naruto managed to find an opening in Sasuke's guard and managed to land a finishing blow.

His team decided to go back to the village without waiting for him, with made Naruto suspicious. They wouldn't leave him if something didn't happen. He brushed it off as he decided to carry the Uchiha to the village alone.

''I'm finally taking you back home, Sasuke.'' Naruto grinned stupidly to him self. ''I can finally return you to Sakura-chan as I promised!''

Naruto with Sasuke on his back started to travel back to the village as the Kyuubi's chakra was healing him. However, he didn't know at the return of his team was ordered by Danzo's Root ANBU that tracked them down and told them, at the Hokage ordered them to come back to village and not wait for Naruto. They were against that, but since Hokage's orders are the law, they had to obey. They didn't know at the orders weren't directly from the Hokage, as Tsunade was trapped under a powerful genjutsu by Danzo and his sharingan, with he hided under the bandages.

After few hours of travelling, Naruto found himself at the gates of Konoha carrying the Uchiha on his back. When he went through the gate ha was 'greeted' by several ANBU that took Sasuke away to the hospital and Tsunade. He was surprised when the ANBU pinned him to the ground and placed restriction seal on him. He was shocked and yelled to Tsunade.

''Hey! What the hell are you doing to me!'' he panicked. Of course he knew the villagers wouldn't be glad about their precious Sasuke being injured, but he never suspected the Shinobi to turn on him.

''You stupid brat! What the hell do you think you're doing!'' Tsunade yelled as she kicked the side of his head. Hard.

Naruto coughed up blood and stared at his surrogate grandmother with shock in his eyes.

''You almost killed the Uchiha! You know at this will be treated as treason?!'' She yelled. ''You will be punished by an execution!'' She finished as the elders and Danzo appeared beside Tsunade. They had smiles on their faces Naruto couldn't believe it, he knew they would try something against him, but the Hokage?

''ANBU! Take him to the prison and made sure he doesn't try anything, he will be executed tomorrow at noon!'' She commanded to her ANBU. As Naruto heard that, something snapped in him. He was going to be executed? Executed at the command of his surrogate grandmother! He saw an arm swinging down at him and felt it hit in his neck. Everythign went black.

* * *

''Kakashi-sensei, why did we left Naruto behind us?'' A pink haired girl asked as she followed Kakashi who just came back from the Hokage tower. Her sensei, Kakashi, was a white haired man with a blue mask on his face and a headbang that covered his sharingan. Kakashi looked at Sakura with a sorrowful look in his eyes, what he heard in the Hokage's office pissed him off, but had to obey.

_Flashback_

_''Hokage-sama, what happened to Naruto? Why was he taken prisoner?!'' He shouted at the Hokage. He was shocked when he heard a rumor about his student taken prisoner because he injured the Uchiha._

_''You will not raise your voice to your superiors, Kakashi.'' Tsunade hissed ''He injured Sasuke badly, and this is a treason. We cannot afford to lose the Sharingan in the vilalge!'' _

_''Treason? Treason! Sasuke betrayed us, Naruto managed to bring him back and you call him a traitor!'' Kakashi yelled gaining a punch from Tsunade._

_''I told you not to raise your voice!'' She yelled angered. ''He will be executed for treason tomorrow at noon!'' Kakashi was shocked. He couldn't believe it, Naruto was going to be executed?_

_''Please, tell me you are joking.'' He pleaded, he heard doors to the office open. He turned around and saw Danzo come in. He frowned, as soon as Danzo showed up he knew at it was his doing. _

_''The Kyuubi will be executed tomorrow and you will be the one to kill him, Kakashi.'' The cripled war-hawk said. Kakashi had tears gathering up in his one eye. He just wanted to kill the cripled man. He was about to deny when Tsunade interrupted him._

_''You will obey, Hatake.'' She said with a dangerous voice. ''You don't want to be executed for treason as well?''_

_Kakashi gave up. He will never forgive himself if he kills his own sensei's son. 'Minato, I'm sorry'_

_''Can I at least see him in the jail?'' He pleaded. Tsunade frowned but allowed him._

_''You will be allowed, now leave my office. NOW!'' She yelled throwing him out._

_Flashback End_

''Orders from Hokage-sama, it seems like they didn't like the fact about Naruto hurting Sasuke'' Kakashi said with a look of a broken man. Sakuras eyed widened and anger came to her eyes at the thought of injured Sasuke and Naruto harming him.

''Naruto-baka hurt MY Sasuke-kun?!'' She yelled draging the attention of the villagers around them. ''Where is he?!'' She yelled, her fists clenched wanting just to pummel Naruto to the ground.

Kakashi frowned at the behaviour of his student. 'This damn wretched banshee, why did I even ask the Sandaime to let her be on our team?' he thought.

''He is in prison right now, and I am going to meet him.'' He said, barely holding the urge to kill the pink banshee at the spot. ''He is going to be executed tomorrow...''

''Executed? YES! Finally this idiot will find his place in hell!'' Sakura yelled. ''I hope he will bur-'' she was interrupted by a powerful uppercut that came from Kakashi sending her to a wall, she dropped unconcsious on the ground. The people around just watched in horror at the show of strenght. Kurenai who watched from near watched in utter shock, she have never seen Kakashi behave like this. 'What the hell happened to him?' she thought.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his cell in Konoha's prison. Look on his face was completly lifeless. If his chest wasn't rising up and down, one could say he was dead. He was pondering through what have happened today, he just couldn't believe it. He was sitting on the ground, his blank eyes staring at the wall in front of him. He was going to be executed the next day. And to make things worse, his own sensei was to be the executor.

Kakashi went through the prison and found Naruto's cell. He looked at the blonde who was sitting at the ground, completely lifeless.

''Naruto?'' He asked, no answer. He tried again, louder. ''Naruto!'' he shouted. Naruto's face twitched a bit and looked up.

''What do you want, Hatake?'' He asked, piercing Kakashi with his blank, cold lifeless gaze. Kakashi shivered as he saw his eyes.

Kakashi sat in front of the cell, and with a sad look in his eyes, he looked up at Naruto and answered.

''You heard, didn't you?''

''About you executing me? I did.'' Kakashi shivered at the cold answer.

''Look, Naruto, I don't want to do this, but I had no choice... if I don't do this, I will be called a traitor as well.'' He tried to explain himself to Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the answer.

''You know Danzo had his filthy hands in this matter, right?'' Naruto asked Kakashi. The white haired Jonin nodded his head in answer.

''Does anyone else know about me getting executed?'' Naruto asked, Kakashi sighed remembering what he did to Sakura.

''Yes, rumors spread like a wildfire, when I told Sakura about you being executed, she was happy for your misery.'' Kakshi looked down in shame.

''This pink haired bitch... I can't believe I had crush on her.'' Naruto growled angrily.

''When she started to call you things, I pummeled her down the street into a wall, I never felt better before when I did this.'' Kakashi chuckled. Naruto snickered at the thought of Sakura being pummeled into the ground. Kakashi looked up at him.

''Tsunade wouldn't behave like this, something must have happened when we were away.'' Hatake said clenching his fists. ''Naruto, I have to tell you something about your heritage.''

Naruto looked at him with a deathstare.

''You know my parents?'' he asked and Kakash nodded ''Tell me, NOW!'' He yelled. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and proceed with the answer.

''Your mother name was Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death of Konoha.'' Naruto nodded. ''Your father was...'' He stopped, not sure if to tell him.

''Tell me. Tell me who he is, Hatake.'' Naruto said and stood up, walked to the bars that were between him and Kakashi and grabbed him by the collar.

''You father was my sensei, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the Konoha's Yellow Flash.'' He told him, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'M-My father was the Yondaime? I mean, he looks similiar to me, but I wouldn't ever guessed...'

''I am son of the Yondaime...'' He let go of Kakashi and walked back a few steps, tears coming frlom his eyes. ''My father, he sealed the Kyuubi inside me...'' He started to hyperventilate, Kakashi worried when he saw him in shock. Something in Naruto snapped even more than before when he heard about him being executed. His own father cursed him with the fox. His own father!

''Naruto! Calm down!'' He yelled, Naruto just looked at him with tears coming from his blue eyes. Soon, the sadness replaced by pure anger, his eyes started to glow slightly red.

''Hatake, leave. Now.'' Naruto said wanting to be alone. Kakashi wanted to stay and talk with him a bit more, but he knew Naruto needed to be alone for now.

''We will see again tomorrow.'' He sighed, the next time they meet, he will be his executor he wants or not. ''Naruto, you are the number one unpredictable ninja, you are the son of Namikaze Minato, I know you will avoid this.''

Naruto looked at him, he felt a familiar pull on his mind and heard an evil chuckle back in his head. He smiled evilly and started to chuckle confusing Kakashi.

''Oh, I will, My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. And pulling out impossibilities out of my ass is nothing I can't handle'' He started to laugh maniacally. Kakashi started to chuckle quietly, with soon became a full blown laughter.

''I count on you Naruto, I wouldn't live it down if I killed you.'' He smiled and disappeared in a Shunshin.

When he disappeared Naruto calmed down his maniacal laughter, sat on the ground and responded on the call that was pulling his mind. His vision blackened for a few seconds and after that brief moment he found himself in a sever. Eyes to eyes with the noone else than Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine tailed fox.

The fox was grinning evilly, with an evil grin on his face.

''I bet you have an idea, don't you, you damn furball?'' Naruto asked, the fox just snickered and answered.

_**''Hell I do, you damn ningen. I can't afford you dying because I'll die as well.''** _Kyuubi answered.

''Oh? The almighty fox is taking pity on me?'' Naruto mocked, but he wanted to hear what the Kyuubi had on his mind.

_**''You got the guts kid, I'll tell you that.''** _He said growling slightly, the growl soon became a chuckle. _**''I have contacted my old... 'friend' with a mental message.''** _Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''A friend? And this friend is going to help us?'' Naruto asked curiously, he never liked any plans the Kyuubi have made. But this time it was either to listen or die.

_**''Not exactly, he will train you.''**_ Naruto almost chocked when Kyuubi mentioned him training.

''Idiot, I am going to be executed in twenty hours, how do you expect him training me?'' Naruto growled. ''Or is there something I don't know?''

Kyuubi snickered, oh he will like what he is going to tell him.

_**''Hell you do, brat. Now listen carefully because I will not repeat my self.''**_

''I am all ears.''

_**''When we're done with me telling you the plan, I'm going to start preparing a powerful technique, but you will have to get rid of at least half of the seal.''** _Naruto frowned at the thought of the seal. Kyuubi seeing his frown decided to explain. _**''I will need you to allow my chakra to infuse with youself, it will give us a mental link, as well as make you stronger, but that's not the actual point of weakening the seal.''**_

Naruto started to like this idea. ''What is it then?'' He questioned.

_**''I will send you to a different dimension.''**_ He explained with a loud chuckle.

Naruto whistled at this, a little shocked.

''I agree, now, if I'm right, the person who will train me will be in that dimension? And after my trainign will I be able to come back here, to destroy this piece of shit village?'' Naruto questioned. Kyuubi definitely liked the question of Naruto. 'You will like this one, brat.'

_**''Yes, you will be able to get back here. You will be in the another dimension for two years.''** _Naruto frowned again. 'Two years to get strong enough to fulfill my revenge, damn it, I'm starting to behave like Sasuke.'

**_''And if you ask about the person who will train you... it's not a person.''_**

''Great, let me guess, another demon like you?'' Naruto mocked.

_**''Not exactly, a dragon of apocalypse.''**_ He grinned showing his canines.

Naruto was wide eyed. A freaking dragon? He was going to be trained by a freaking dragon, of the apocalypse no less?

''I have no idea who it is, but a Dragon of Apocalypse sounds good.'' He grinned.

_**''Alright brat, no time to waste. The technique isn't a walk in the park. Now go and rip this seal off.''** _Kyuubi commanded.

''Hai, o almighty Kyuubi-sama'' Naruto responded saluting with a mock tone. The fox just rolled his eyes and told him to get to the work.

Naruto floated up to the paper with kanji for 'Seal' and reached it. As soon as he grabbed it someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away from it. When Naruto landed on the water he cursed and looked up. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw who the figure was. 'Blond hair like mine, blue eyes...'

''D-D-Dad?'' He asked

''Hi there, Naruto'' The person who was definitely Yondaime Hokage smiled at him.

''What are you doing here?'' Naruto asked with tears gathering up in his eyes.

''Why did you try to remove the seal?'' His father asked with a serious look on his face. ''You didn't try to release the Kyuubi, did you?''

''Get the hell out of the way. _Father_'' Naruto hissed, his eyes without tears anymore, but with anger towards his dad. ''I am only saving my and Kyuubi's ass again.''

_**''Shut up ningen, it was me who healed you after those stupid villagers tried to kill you each day.''**_ An annoyed voice from behind the bars yelled back.

Minato frowned. ''What do you mean, kill you each day?''

_**''That's what it meant, the gaki was hated by everyone since the day you sealed me up inside him.''** _Kyuubi said with a frown at the sight of the very person who sealed him. _**''He is judged to be executed tomorrow, because he injured an Uchiha who was a traitor.''**_

''WHAT!'' Minato yelled.

''That's how it looks like.'' Naruto answered. ''So will you let me go and alter the seal? I'm not getting rid of it completely, just half of it so Kyuubi can keep the mental link between me and send me to another dimension.'' Naruto explained standing up to see shocked and pissed off face of his father.

''WHAT!'' he yelled again. Wanting to kill everyone who harmed his son. He took a deep breath and calmed down, he looked at his son and asked.

''Naruto, how old are you?''

''Uh? Sixteen, why?''

''You should be told about me when you are eighteen, who told you about your heritage?'' Minato asked, he wanted to give his son at least one gift before his chakra fades away.

''Kakashi-sensei told me in the prison. He is going to be the executor, though he doesn't want to do it and was ordered to.'' Naruto replied clenching his fists. He was surprised when he was trapped in a hug. The Yondaime, no, his father was hugging him! Our blonde didn't know how a hug from someone who loves him felt. He was relaxed. Tears started to flow out of his eyes.

_**''Oh, how lovely this looks, I'm going to puke.''**_ Kyuubi mocked. Minato and Naruto looked at him.

''Shut up'' They said in unison, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

''Naruto, my chakra is starting to fade away, however, there is something I want to give you.'' The Yondaime told his son. Naruto looked up curiously.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Knowledge of my Hiraishin.'' Naruto's eyes widened to the point they would fell out of the sockets at any time.

''WHAT!'' He yelled, to the amusement of his dad. Minato just grinned and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead, he closed his eyes and Naruto felt sudden flow of informations about sealing, how the Hiraishin worked, how the Shiki Fujin seal works and much more about the sealing.

''Dad... why?'' Naruto asked and hugged his father, who started to fade away slowly.

''I have no desire for this village anymore after they denied my dying wish and after what they did to you. Use the Hiraishin wisely, and promise me one thing.'' He explained with a honest smile on his face.

''I'm all ears.''

''Live on, don't die and live happily, I love you, my son.'' Minato said as his body disappeared.

Naruto smiled as he started crying from happines.

''Arigato, otou-san.'' Naruto thanked his father. (A/N: WHAT THE HELL! I'm almost crying right now just from writing this! O_O)

_**''Brat, hurry up and alter the seal.''** _Kyuubi scolded him. Naruto just gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look, but went to the seal and ripped half of it away.

The instant he removed the half of the seal, he felt pain in his stomach, but it went away after a minute. He lifted up his t-shirt and looked at the seal, instead of the full seal, it was gone in half.

_**''Alright, now get the hell out of here, you are waking up and you are going to be 'executed' in a few hours.''** _Kyuubi laughed and Naruto soon joined the laugh and was thrown out from the 'dream'.

He woke up and started to ponder on how the Hiraishin worked, he had the knowledge of it, but had no experience. 'I'll have to work on it.' He thought about something, he had two years to get stronger. 'Kyuubi! Can you hear me?' He yelled via the mental link.

_'I do you idiot, you don't have to yell. What do you want? I'm busy' _The fox growled

'You told me I am going to be trained only two years, right? I saw that look in your eyes, you are hiding somethign' Naruto demanded, he knew that look in the Kyuubi's eyes, whenever the fox offered him something he was it there.

_'Damn, you are really something brat, I'll give you that.' _Kyuubi admited. _'I don't have much time for the technique due to your stupid talk with your father, so I'll tell you quickly, Acnologia will put you in a pocket dimension and train you there, time will go differently there. You won't age due to his and mine alternation to your body. You will spend ninety years training with him and his da-' _Kyuubi stopped '_Forget that, yuo will bet training for ninety years with him, after that, I will send you back here and only two years will pass.'_

Naruto whistled out loud, 'awesome, now, where is the hook?'

Kyuubi cursed '_Damn you kid, you really are something._ _The hook is, I want you to kill certain person, the one who forced me to submision and attack your village. An Uchiha' _Naruto frowned at the thought of another Uchiha.

'I agree, now go back to your cursed work'

_'Shut up'_

* * *

_Five hours after the 'shut up'_

Naruto sat in his cell, with completely different mood than yesterday. He was going through all the knowledge on seals his father gave him. He was really happy to have meet his dad at least once, and during a moment like this, his mood really got back on the tracks. However, the hate towards the village didn't shrinked, yet it rose.

He was interrupted from his train of thoughts as an ANBU slammed his fist on the cell doors and opened them. Several ANBU went in and one kicked him, getting a groan from Naruto

''Get out, your execution is waiting.'' One of the ANBU said and the other chuckled.

Naruto lazily obeyed and went out. He was calm as he walked through the prison. 'What the hell, he is too calm, he should be broken when he heard about the execution' one of the ANBU thought. He kicked Naruto in the back and told him to move faster.

As Naruto was being escorted slowly he saw everyone looking at him with hate, a lot of people was already celebrating the execution of Naruto. 'Fools, they won't know what will hit them.' Naruto thought and Kyuubi snickered evilly in his mind.

_'They will shit their pants brat, I'm telling you this'_ Kyuubi chuckled

'I wouldn't mind.' He smiled evilly, one of the ANBU saw it and shivered at the evil smirk on Naruto's face.

_'Brat, I will infuse you with my chakra, giving you six tails worth of Yokai _(Demonic Chakra)_ and then I will transport you. Just for you to know, it will hurt like a bitch' _The fox snickered.

'Damn you' Naruto growled but didn't mind, he went through so much pain in his past that this won't even affect him.

_'Don't be so mad, you will become a half-demon, but don't worry, no tails or fluffy ears unless you get eight tails.' _

'Oh, what a relief' Naruto mocked.

_'Shut up'_

After three more minutes he noticed a large crowd, already waiting for his execution. He was pushed through the crowd into the execution stage. On the way there he saw some familiar faces, some of them sad at the loss of their friend, like Shikamaru, the lazy genius. Hinata, the girl that had crush on him. 'Boy, she's going to be devastated' He though. He looked to her right and saw Kiba, that damned horndog, still good friend no less. Behind him stood Chouji and Shino. He looked around and saw the laughing faces of Sakura, Ino, some other people and _him_. Sasuke, completely bandaged.

''Dobe, you bringed me back and look, they will kill you right away.'' the Uchiha mocked, Naruto just ignored him and walked into the execution stage. Kakashi was already there, completely devastated. 'I bet he didn't sleep this night.' He thought.

''Naruto... I'm sorry...'' Kakashi whispered.

''Apologies accepted.'' Kakashi's head shot up and saw the evil smirk on Naruto's face. He instantly knew what he meant 'Of course, the number one unpredictable ninja.' He thought and chuckled lowly

''I guess you found a way, didn't you?'' Kakashi said as Naruto was held back, the Tsunade who was still under the genjutsu said some bullshit tale about Naruto betraying the village trying to kill the Uchiha, everyone was focused on her and no one listened to Kakashi nor Naruto.

''Hell _We _did, the fox is really a madman.'' Kakashi raised his eyebrow, Naruto lifted up his shirt slightly and showed him at the lower half of the seal was gone. Kakashi looked at him with questioning look.

''Another dimension, training, two years, revenge. Make sure you gather my friends in two years from today so they won't get caught in crossfire.'' Naruto quickly whispered. Kakashi wshitled and nodded.

''Kakashi! Execute him right now!'' Tsunade shouted. But Naruto started to chuckle, soon to be joined by Kakashi. Kakashi was chuckling lightly but Naruto was in full blown evil maniacal laughter.

''What the hell are you laughing for you demon?!'' one of the villagers shouted. Suddenly an enormous spike of red chakra that litearlly screamed 'Death' erupted from Naruto's body.

''Remember me well, fuckers and brace your selves. Because I will come back and send you all to the oblivion!'' Shouted Naruto as the cuffins on his hands literally melted away. ''I am the Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. And I curse you all!'' He shouted and in a flash of crimson light he disappeared leaving a powerful shockwave behind that shattered windows around and threw everyone down.

Everyone was scared in disbelief, only one person laughed. Kakashi, soon to be joined by Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku, Kiba and his Mother Tsume. Kakashi looked at the civilians.

''Truly the Namikaze, pulling out impossibilities out of his ass.'' He snickered making even the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi snicker.

* * *

Naruto groaned when darkenss covered him. He saw some pictures go through his mind, a giant black dragon with blue markings, a raven haired girl around his age, a fox and his smiling father. He opened his eyes he found himself in the same sewer as before. He looked on the water and saw his reflection, he gasped at what he saw. His hair was slightly longer and more wild, he had crimson red slit eyes and his whisker marks were slightly wider, deeper and darker. His canines were longer as well. But what caught his attention was, he was no longer wearing the orange jumpsuit. Instead, he had dark blackish-green scaled light armour covering his entire body, except the head. He had silver shoulder, arm and leg guards that were surprisingly flexible and light. He had very short crimson cape on his back that reached to fourth lenght of his back. On his back was a marking of a Nine tailed fox and on his chest he had a blue dragon going down from his right shoulder down to his left knee. He smirked at the new sight. 'Damn, I look awesome.' He looked up and saw the bars of Kyuubi's prison.

_**''How do you like your new outfit? I hated that 'kil me orange' suit so I decided to change it to how you look like now. This armor is very light, flexible and very durable. Also if you channel your Chakra to it, it will repair it self over time.''**_

A low voice cam from behind the bars, when the figure came closer Naruto had nearly a heart attack because of what, or rather who he saw.

''What the hell! Kyuubi!'' He yelled poiting at the supposed to be fox. In front of him, behind the bars of course, was a man in his thirties, he had black hair with crimson highligts, his eyes were still the same, crimson red like now Naruto's. He was wearing a black cape with slight crimson glow to it and had a glass visor on his face. He had some amout of facial hair and over all looked intimidiating. (A/N: Imagine slightly altered Zangetsu from Bleach, also: I do not own Bleach)

''What the hell happened to you?'' Naruto questioned, calming down.

_**''Infusing you with my chakra and transporting you took great toll on my reservers, so I had to shrink to this human form for now.''** _Kyuubi answered chuckling lightly.

_**''Before you wake up, just for your own information. I wiped your entire human chakra away and replaced it with much more potent Yokai, since you are a half-demon you will be using the Yokai just like the regular Chakra, however it is more lethal than Chakra.''** _He chuckled. Naruto nodded and asked

''Is there something else I have to know?''

_**''Yes, when you wake up, you will find your self in a world of magic. The dragon I told you about, Acnologia is his name, will alter your body to the one of a dragon, you will become a dragon slayer.''**_Naruto nodded in understanding.

_**''Oh, and one more thing. Acnologia already is teaching one person, with I find nearly impossible since that blasted dragon vowed to never take any appretinces, you will get good along her, since she experienced nearly the same thing you did.''** _The demon fox told Naruto confusing him slightly.

''Alright, I think I'm waking up, how will I find this dragon?'' Naruto asked.

_**''That you don't have to worry about. The dragon will find**** you first.''**_He said, and then everything went black.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a loud groan, he was lying on grass. He sat up and looked around. He was in a forest, however, there was no noise at all. No birds chirping, no wind blowing, no insects messing in the grass. Just like something killed all the life. He shrugged it off and stood up. He decided to take a walk around to check the difference between this dimension and the one he came from. He didn't really found any difference, except the feeling of power in the air that was flowing around freely. 'Just like the world is one with this energy' Naruto thought, soon he heard a loud roar and shot his head in the direction of the sound. What he saw frightened him. It was a giant black scaled dragon with feather like wings and blue markings on it.

''Acnologia'' He said. Truly the damned fox was right about calling it a Dragon of Apocalypse, the dragon really knew how to make an entry.

* * *

Blah, that was pretty long ass chapter for me. Though it took me only 3 hours to write I'm happy with it. I had a lot of fun writing it, next chapter Naruto will met the first OC for the story as well as the Acnologia.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, just damn, 1,100 views, 55 favs, 59 follows and 8 reviews. Thank you a lot!

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

The magnificent dragon hovered above the forest for a while, showing his fearful beauty before landing. When the dragon's claws touched the ground, the forest shocked as by an earthquake. Naruto struggling not to fall glued himself to the ground with the chakra. When the dust went away he looked wide eyed at the beast in front of him.

It was bigger than Gamabunta, probably the size of the Kyuubi. It radiated an aura of power, destruction and malice, just like this blasted fox. The dragon focused it's eyes on the blonde, leaned down and sniffed him. Feeling the stench of hate that was partially dormant in the kid amused him. **'This kid is interesting, I wonder how he will get along with Kurohane...'** the black dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia thought.

**''Brat, you are the one who Kyuubi asked me to train?'' **The loud, booming voice came from the Dragon.

Naruto wondered what to say, that's when Kyuubi intervened.

_'Act cool, Acnologia won't train you if you are a scared pussy.'_ The demon fox yawned and went back to nap, Naruto nodded to himself and answered.

''Do you see any other Kyuubi vessel around here?'' the blonde asked with a slight growl. If Acnologia had eyebrows he would frown.

**''You got guts, brat, now hop on. It will take a while to get to where I'll train you''** Naruto obeyed and used a shunshin to get on top of Acnologia. Sudden transportation of the blonde who was just standing in front of him surprised the dragon. **'This brat really is something, I heard about that magic they are using in Kyuubi's dimension, but never saw it personally'** the dragon thought and took off to the skies.

**''Brat, you are slightly too old to be taught dragon slayer.''** Acnologia said during the flight, Naruto frowned not knowing what to answer.

_'Tell him you are a half demon, he shouldn't have a problem with_ _that._' Kyuubi told the blonde, knowing some things about magic.

''I'm half demon now, since Kyuubi infused me with his Yokai.'' Naruto explained, Acnologia nearly dropped from the sky at the sudden information.

**''A Hanyou? Well, that was unexpected, I never suspected Kyuubi borrowing his power''** Naruto frowned at that and Kyuubi told him to speak for him.

''And Kyuubi never suspected you of taking any apprentices at all'' Acnologia chuckled loudly at that and increased up the speed of flight. The sudden increase of speed would've knocked Naruto off if he didn't stuck on Acnologia's scales with his chakra

**''Brat, if I didn't owe the Kyuubi from past, I wouldn't care about you. My other apprentice, Kurohane, is other deal, I got bored so I took one of the kids and raised her.''** Kyuubi growled loudly in Naruto's cage at the information.

''Alright then, what will you teach me then?'' Naruto asked curiously. He didn't actually awaited an answer from the dragon.

**''Well, since you are a hanyou there won't be any problem changing you into a part dragon. When we are done with that, I will train you with Kurohane in a pocket dimension in dragon slayer arts. Time will go differently there, two years outside will be approx. 90 years in the pocket dimension, even though this will take us this much time, you will not age.'' **Naruto sighed in relief. Having this much time to train with a dragon no less. He smirked at the thought of Konoha burned down. Yes, he will enjoy his revenge. Then he thought about Tsunade's weird behavior and the few people that actually liked him back in the village. 'Hey you blasted fox, did you noticed something with Baa-chan's weird behavior?' He asked, amused by the angry growl that came from the fox.

_'I sensed slight change in her chakra circulation, but didn't ponder it. Why?' _Kyuubi asked confused by the blonde's question. 'Baa-chan wouldn't ever do something like this to me, I think she have been placed under...' he didn't finish as Kyuubi interrupted him.

_'Genjutsu' _That wasn't question, that was a statement. _'That explains everything, I bet at that damn cripple had something to do with this'_

'We'll see after I return... if she will be still alive.' Naruto frowned and closed the link between him and the fox. ''Are we there yet?'' Naruto asked from top of the dragon's head.

**''We'll be there in a moment, when we arrive you will fight my daughter.'' **The dragon stated. Naruto frowned at the thought of fighting a trained dragon slayer. 'I wonder how strong she is, I wonder how the rasengan works with the Yokai' the blonde thought. He raised his arm with open palm and started to focus on making a rasengan. Surprisingly, the rasengan was slightly easier to make now, was red in color, 'probably from Yokai' Naruto thought. He could literally feel the malicious energy beaming from the orb. He cut the flow of the Yokai dispersing the Rasengan. He reached towards one of pouches he had the left side of his waist and smiled. He took out a tri-pronged kunai, wondering where the hell did it came from.

_'When I created this outfit of yours, I made those kunais as well' _Kyuubi explained with a yawn.

'Hiraishin kunai? I know how to use these, but I've never used it...' he thought.

**''Gaki, we're here'' **Acnologia said landing in front of a giant cave. Naruto was wide eyed, the entrance to the cave was larger than the Kyuubi's cage and yet seemed to increase in size inside. Letting out a whistle he jumped off the dragon. When he landed he noticed a pale girl around his age, she was standing at 5'9'' and had lean posture. She had long straight black hair that went down to half of her back. Her attire was a navy blue shirt, black jacket that covered her, quite large as for her age assets, the jacket seemed to be made of scales, going down she wore black jeans that were slightly ripped on her knees. Her eyes were midnight black, those literally screamed danger with Naruto noticed feeling slight killer intent on him. 'Damn, she's pretty' he thought repelling the killer intent with his own, now much stronger due to being a half demon.

The girl frowned when she saw how easily the blonde repelled. She took a closer look at him. She looked at his face, three whisker adoring each of his cheeks, crimson red eyes with slits and his wild blond hair. She looked down and noticed how tense he was, ready for an ambush to happen at any time. He had his light armor opened revealing his chest and his six-pack. Her eyes widened when she spotted several scars. She saw one large scar near his heart and shiver went down her spine. 'Damn, he must've been in deep shit. But look at his muscled body and those whiskers on his face and his... NO! NO BAD THOUGHTS!' she yelled in her mind and shook her head. She looked up at her father figure, Acnologia.

''Tou-san, is he the one who you told me about? He doesn't seem like much.'' Kurohane mocked, she knew she will have to test his strength and was rather confident of herself. 'Though he really is an eye candy' she smirked.

**''Naruto, you will spar with her here and now. There is one rule, no killing'' **Acnologia said as he walked to the entrance of the cave and lay down, looking at the two.

''So your name is Naruto, right?'' The black haired beauty asked.

''Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto'' He answered politely. ''And you?'' Naruto asked, though he already knew her name, he decided to be polite.

''I'll tell you if you beat me.'' She smirked and charged towards the blonde haired shinobi. Surprised by the girl's speed Naruto quickly made a single hand sign for Kawarimi. **''Mokushiroku no Tsume!''** she yelled and smirked as she clawed the blonde's chest diagonally. Her smile vanished as the blonde poofed out of the existence. Before she had time to react she was bombarded by barrage of shurikens.

'The hell!' she yelled in her mind as she dodged the sharp objects by jumping to the left. As she dodged the shurikens, three Kage Bunshins engaged her from behind a tree. 'Clone magic?' Kurohane thought surprised, clone magic was a very rare and hard magic to learn. 'No, this is something else...' she quickly elbowed single clone in its ribs dispelling it. The raven haired girl spun on her heel and kicked the clone that was behind her in the chest. She was about to claw the last clone when she noticed it had some sorts of glowing tags on it. Her senses kicked in and jumped away from the clone, relief washed over her as the clone exploded.

''Where is he?'' Kurohane thought. She couldn't sense his magic nor trace his smell. She felt slight tremor from under her and her eyes widened. 'Below!' she jumped up in the air as the ground beneath her exploded revealing Naruto with a crimson Rasengan spinning wildly in his palm, he slammed it towards Kurohane reaching her abdomen. She cursed and quickly activated her magic armor.

**''Mokushiroku no Yoroi''** The girl whispered as the dark aura covered her body. She would be thankful for the existence of the technique with she developed during her training with Acnologia.

''Rasengan!'' The crimson eyed hanyou yelled and thrust the spiraling ball into the girl's abdomen. Even though she was covered by the magical armor she hissed in pain as the demonic chakra burned her skin. ''Shit!'' she yelled in pain. Naruto cut the Yokai flow to the rasengan not wanting to kill the girl. He let go of her, crossed his fingers and made a single clone ''Kage bunshin no jutsu!'' he shouted and kicked the girl away from him, still being in the air the clone he made grabbed his arm and threw him to the right.

The girl landed on the ground with a groan of pain. ''What...was...that?'' Kurohane asked between pants and hisses from pain. Naruto simply grinned evilly showing his longer canines and stared at her with his crimson red eyes, making a shiver go down the girl's back. She started to gather her magic in her lungs and took a large breath and yelled releasing the magic.

**''Mokushiroku no HOKO!''** Kurohane literally roared launching a darkish beam of energy towards wide eyed Naruto. 'Shit!' he though, quickly ran through any available plans, he gritted his teeth and decided to do the only thing he could now. He reached for his Hiraishin kunai pouch and grabbed two of them.

Acnologia was about to jump in and stop the roar from obliterating the kid, but hesitated seeing the blonde taking out two tri-pronged knives with a grin.

**'What is he up to?'** the dragon thought. He saw Naruto throw one of kunais to his right when the attack connected. **'Shit, too late' **Acnologia cursed when he area Naruto was standing explode.

Kurohane was on her knee and smiled before she noticed what happened. 'Damn it!' She cursed herself when the fact of her pushing too much magic to this attack and in result _obliterating_ the boy. Much to her surprise she saw a kunai fly towards her head. Using up too much magic at the last attack she couldn't move from exhaustion. The kunai missed her throat by an inch and a brief second later she saw an orange flash. She slowly looked to her left and saw Naruto holding a tri-pronged kunai near her throat. Kurohane looked at his face and saw that evil smirk. With sigh she gave up. ''I yield'' She said and Naruto removed the Kunai from under her throat.

''My name is Kurohane'' she admitted with defeat. Naruto placed the kunai in his pouch and offered the girl his hand to stand up. ''That wasn't magic, was it? I didn't feel a drop of magic in your attacks.'' The raven haired girl asked standing up.

Naruto just grinned and scratched back of his head. ''That is...'' Kurohane leaned forward to hear the answer. ''...a secret'' She face faulted, making him laugh. ''I'll tell you later.'' He turned and went up to Acnologia

**''Gaki, you really are something, one second I thought you was dead, the next second you was back Kurohane with that knife. Explain''** The dragon demanded with one eye open. Naruto sighed, not wanting to tell them so early about his techniques but gave up. 'Not like anyone from Konoha will know' he thought.

''If I'm right, you are using this... magic, right?'' Naruto asked with Kurohane nodded, the blonde took a large breath and continued with explaining. ''I'm from another dimension. There we are using energy called Chakra to supply our Shinobi techniques. However, since I am half demon now I use Yokai, or Demonic Chakra, with is much more potent.'' Kurohane's eyes widened in shock and asked.

''You are a half demon?''

''Uh, Kyuubi, Nine tailed demon Fox is sealed within me and we hit a deal... he made me a hanyou and sent me here to train with you.'' Kurohane was bit confused, but nodded to let him continue. ''In fight I used the Kage Bunshin, with lets me make clones. This will come in handy during the training, why, I'll tell you later. The red ball I used to hit you with was a Rasengan, my father's original technique along with the Hiraishin, the last one I used to avoid your attack and get behind you.'' He explained and saw confused face of Kurohane. ''Hirashin allows me teleport in an instant to the special Kunaï's I have.'' he explained.

**''Well gaki, impressive.''** Acnologia grunted standing up. **''I will start your training tomorrow, get known with Kurohane and get yourself some food and rest. We have long ninety years before us.''** The dragon explained standing up and left to the cave.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the grass. He saw Kurohane massage her abdomen, there where Naruto's rasengan hit. ''I'm sorry''

''Huh?'' She asked looking down at him and sat down too.

''It hurts? I didn't mean to do this much damage, I haven't use the rasengan with Yokai before.'' He whispered.

''It hurts a little, but my armor absorbed most damage.'' She explained with a bright smile making Naruto blush. ''So... mind telling me a little about you? I saw those scars on your chest and I got curious.'' Kurohane asked, she saw Naruto look down on his feet and grip his chest. ''Naruto? Are you okay?''

Naruto loosened the grip and looked at her for a second. ''Yeah... sorry, bad memories.'' He sighed. ''I come from a village called Konohagakure no Sato. One of the great five villages in the Elemental Nations. I am a Shinobi, or ninja as you would say. We took on missions from our villages, fight and die for them. I had a friend who betrayed us for power. You see, his brother killed his entire clan and left only him alive. I remember our first rescue mission. Me and my squad were separated and they fought their own enemies while I faced Sasuke. After a long fight he shoved a Chidori to my chest, nearly killing me if not for the Kyuubi. After our failed mission I went on three years training with my sensei. I learned a lot from him, after three years I came back and we found out where Sasuke was hiding. We found him and fought. During my fight with Sasuke, my team was ordered to retreat and leave me behind. I managed to defeat Sasuke but heavily injure him. When I came back to the village I was taken prisoner for hurting their damn Uchiha. I suppose the Hokage, leader of the village and my baa-chan was under illusion as she ordered my execution, then I hit the deal with Kyuubi and uh, he made me a hanyou and teleported here to train with Acnologia.'' Naruto sighed. ''I guess village wanted to get rid of me, they thought I was a demon due to having Kyuubi sealed in me. I was beaten nearly to death when I was young its because of them I have scars nearly on my entire body, being burned alive, stabbed, beaten. The reason I want to train with Acnologia is to take revenge on them and burn them to the ground.'' Naruto finished clenching his fist until blood came dripping out. Kurohane was angry, she had similar past as him, but she wasn't hurt that much. Kurohane felt sympathy respect towards the blonde.

''You're amazing, Naruto.'' She said, Naruto's head shot up and looked at her confused. ''Huh?''

''To have gone through so much shit and survive, you have my respect.'' She explained with bright smile. Naruto looked in her deep black eyes and smiled.

''Arigato...'' He thanked her.

_'So beautiful, I think I'll puke_' Kyuubi mocked him from inside the seal.

'Shut up' he said closing the link between them.

''Come, let's hunt some food. I'm hungry after the fight'' Kurohane said standing up, she offered Naruto her hand to stand up

Naruto looked at her for a second and smiled, grabbing her hand. ''Right!'' He said with enthusiasm and ran with her towards the woods.

**'He really is interesting... damn it, no favoring students!'** Acnologia yelled in his mind before going to sleep.

* * *

Remember to review... thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was laying on the soft green grass in front of the Acnologia's and Kurohane's cave and was watching clouds. 'I now understand why Shikamaru likes to watch the clouds so much, it's relaxing.' The blonde haired soon-to-be Dragon Slayer mused. Today was the day he will start his training for nearly 90 years, however, it will be only two years for everyone else because the dragon will place him in a pocket dimension with changes the time flow. He was glad at he will have Kurohane's company, training for 90 years with a Dragon and an annoying fox inside of you would drew many insane. He was cut out of his musings when heard soft foot steps closing in. He looked over his shoulder and saw freshly awoken black haired girl.

''Good morning, Kuro-san'' Naruto greeted the girl and went back to watching the clouds.

''Hi there Naruto.'' Kurohane said and sat near Naruto. ''So today we start the training, I can't wait!'' She said with pure enthusiasm.

''You haven't trained in that pocket dimension before?'' The blonde asked, still looking at the clouds. Kurohane just yawned and stretched her arms.

''No, Tou-san told me at he won't train me there unless something important happens'' She answered. Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrow but shrugged it. ''And you happened, I should thank you for that.'' She said with a smile and put her hand on his head, stroking his hair between her fingers making him purr and groan in surprise much to Kurohane's amusement.

'The hell? I didn't mean to purr!' Naruto cursed in his mind, earning a loud laugh from Kyuubi.

_'Well, you can consider it as a side effect of becoming a fox Hanyou.'_

'Oh well, might go along with it.' Naruto closed his eyes and continued to purr in deilight as Kurohane ran her hand through his hair.

''You know, your hair is really beautiful.''

Naruto blushed slightly and answered. ''I should be the one to say that.'' He smiled making Kurohane blush slightly.

''Kuro-san?''

''Hm?''

''I told you about myself yesterday, do you mind telling me a little about you?'' Naruto asked.

''Something like what?''

''Hm, maybe your likes, dislikes, hobbies and a background story about you.'' Naruto explained, remembering the old days when the Team 7 introduced them self.

Kurohane sighed ''As you know, my name is Kurohane, I like few things, eating fish, training, Tou-san and now a certain wild-haired blonde.'' She said looking at Naruto with a smile, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto who shrugged it and continued to purr as she stroked his hair and told him about herself. ''My dislikes are... I don't really want to talk about. My hobbies are training learning about the outside world and hunting, my background story...'' She looked down and saddened a bit.

''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' Naruto said noticing change in her behavior.

''Thank you...''

''You said one of your hobbies is learning about the outside world?'' Whiskered blonde asked getting a nod from the raven haired girl.

''I don't really know much about the outer culture, I've been living here isolated for last twelve years and dad told me a bit, but not much since he rather likes to destroy stuff that belongs to humans. You knew he once obliterated an entire country?'' She explained.

_'Sounds like Acnologia'_ Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto was looking at her awestruck. ''E-entire c-country?'' He stuttered out.

Kurohane nodded. ''I don't really know much about this incident, just what tou-san told me.'' she explained and placed Naruto's head on her lap getting a slight ''Eep!'' from Naruto, but when he felt her hand stroking his hair, he relaxed. The blonde smiled and closed his eyes, letting out slight purring sound. Needless to add, Kyuubi was laughing at the sight of Naruto purring like a pet.

They were sitting like this for next few minutes, Kurohane stroking his hair between her fingers and Naruto laying his head on her lap and purring. Soon they heard a loud yawn coming from the cave followed by a growl. They turned their heads to the source of the sound and saw Acnologia going towards them slowly. When the dragon was outside it looked at the brats. Greeted by the amusing sight Acnologia chuckled slightly. **'I knew they would get along quickly, he might help Kurohane get ovet _that..._' **The dragon mused.

**''Alright brats, ready for your long-ass training?'' **Acnologia announced, Naruto looked at Kurohane for a brief moment and looked back at his new sensei nodding. Kurohane smiled and nodded as well.

Seeing this the dragon raised his right clawed front leg and swiped the hair with his claw in a cutting motion. Shortly after they heard a sound similar to glass breaking, they looked at the source and their eyes widened. There where air was supposed to be, it was breaking apart revealing void black rift. ''That is the dimension pocket?'' Kurohane asked. Acnologia nodded and told them to get in.

**''The faster you get there, the earlier we can start your training, so move your ass and get in!'' **The dragon growled making a slight tremor. Without further thought, both Naruto and Kurohane jumped into the rift.

* * *

Instantly everything went black. Naruto opened his eyes and saw only darkness. He heard quiet voice calling out to him. ''...uto...aruto!'' He turned around and saw Kurohane... swimming towards him? Oh, thats right, they are in a void. He was about to shout something when the void around him started to illuminate slight light. The light expanded blinding them both, after half a minute the light died down and they opened their eyes. Sight that met them wasn't something they expected. They were standing on a clearing in a forest. But something was off. Naruto blinked. 'The hell?' He thought, the grass underneath his feet was blood red, trees were red colored. He looked above and saw pitch black, star-less sky with a moon. The moon was much larger than the one he watched in Konoha, it was at least three times larger in diameter and was blood red, just like the grass and trees around them.

''What the fuck?'' Naruto heard Kurohane curse. She looked at Naruto with a questioning look.

''Don't ask me. It is Acnologia-sensei who sent us here.'' The blonde half-demon answered the unspoken question. ''Speaking of the dragon, where is he?''

''No idea'' she answered and looked at the crimson moon. After a while she felt familiar presence appear nearby.

**''Behind you, brat''** Naruto tensed and quickly turned around only to meet the dragon face-to-face.

''Oh, didn't saw you there.'' Naruto said sheepishly scratching back of his head. Kurohane sweatdropped at Naruto's antics. 'He can be damn serious at times and at now he is acting like an idiot!' She mused but shoved the thought in the corner of her mind.

''So, Tou-san, do you have a training schedule for the next ninety years?'' She asked, Naruto was listening carefully.

**''Uh, well...'' **Naruto and Kurohane leaned towards the dragon in pure curiosity **''Didn't really thought about it''** Kurohane sweatdropped, Naruto facefaulted and Kyuubi slapped his face with his paw in the seal. _'The blasted dragon didn't changed at all' _Kyuubi thought.

''What the hell!'' Naruto cursed out loud.

**''Well... we might start planning. Kurohane, go train your magic control while I make slight changes to Naruto's body'' **Kurohane pouted at the though of training her magic flow. She ran away from them to train in her dragon slayer arts. Kurohane might be a dragon slayer, but she isn't that strong Acnologia being Acnologia didn't gave a shit about the dragon meeting in 777th, so he didn't have to abandon Kurohane (Much to her joy), and didn't really focused on training Kurohane (Much to her ire). Knowing the few basic spells of Mokushiroku magic and having average control over her magic flow was placing her around A-class ranked mage.

''What do you mean, 'slight changes'?'' Naruto asked curiously. He already undergone the changes to his body when he became a half demon. Like hardened muscles, increased speed of his nerve pulses increasing his reflexes, increased stamina - with was already at legendary levels before the changes - and his new lookout with made him look more feral than the Inuzuka clans men.

**''Currently, you have no access to the Ethernano. I will alter your body. Don't worry, you will still have your Chakra or whatever the hell it is. This will hurt a lot, normally a person should be four years old at most. The older you are, the more painful it will** **be.''** Naruto shivered slightly but continued listening. **''If you wasn't a hanyou and I tried to alter your body, shit would hit the fan and the alternation would make your insides explode.''** The dragon chuckled at the slightly pale expression of Naruto.

''Alright, do it.'' Naruto said bracing himself for paint. Acnologia didn't say anything, he raised his clawed arm and touched Naruto's forehead with his claw. As soon as the tip of the claw touched Naruto's forehead, enormous wave of pain went through Naruto. He was prepared for pain, experiencing a lot of it, but that was making all the pain from his past combined, feel like a mosquito sting. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his insides literally flip out and around. His lungs getting crushed and being formed a new, same happening to his stomach and rest of the insides. His muscles felt like turning to liquid and then forming them selves again, much harder and stronger. His skin was peeling away and felt it forming again, looking slightly like scales. Naruto was about to fell unconsious when the pain disappeared. Everything happened in ten seconds.

Naruto fell on his knees, panting heavily. ''Bloody hell... I have experienced... lot of pain in... my past... but... that was... something'' He said with pauses in between pants.

''Naruto, are you alright?''

Naruto turned his head and saw worried Kurohane, he forced himself to stand up and coughed a bit. ''I'm fine, the worst pain is already gone but I still feel bit dizzy.'' Naruto answered, he tried to walk but his consciousness began leaving him making him stumble over. Fortunately for Naruto, Kurohane managed to catch his sleeping form. When she noticed the awkward position he caught him in, she blushed furiously. Why? The reason why is Naruto's face was right in Kurohane's cleavage.

Acnologia snorted in amusement. **''Well, when you are done and he wakes up, I'll start your training.''** The dragon said turning around and went to nearby cave he created (it is his pocket dimension, after all) and vanished in the darkness of the cave.

''H-H-Hey! Don't leave me like that!'' The raven haired girl with a blush rivaling the one from Hinata shouted after her foster parent, but noticing his snoring meaning he's already asleep she sweatdropped. ''Oh hell, what am I gonna do with you?'' She asked herself looking down on the blonde who was still sleeping in her chest. ''Troublesome blondes...''

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, a boy with hair in shape of a pineapple sneezed.

''Shika, you sure you didn't catch a cold?'' A girl with platinum blonde hair asked. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka clan. Currently she, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Hinata were in a hospital room, looking at the sleeping Tsunade.

''Nah, just some troublesome person thinking about me.'' Shikamaru shrugged it off. 'I wonder when, or if she will wake up.' Shikamaru and the rest of the people in the room had similar thoughts. Keyword: if. After the giant surge of Charka that erupted from Naruto three days ago, Tsunade ''woke up''. She was placed under a powerful genjutsu, probably by Danzo. She was under control of the old war-hawk, and didn't knew about anything that happened during her time under the genjutsu. When Kakashi informed her about how ''she'' ordered Naruto's execution, she snapped. In complete despair she lost her mind and went on a killing spree against the council, killing some of the civilians. After the ANBU restrained her, the shock inflicted on her was too big. She went into the coma and the doctors doubt she would wake up anytime soon. The council already have appointed Danzo as the next Hokage, he is unofficially the Rokudaime Hokage and if Tsunade doesn't wake up from the coma he will be officially appointed a Hokage.

One does not need to be a genius like Nara, to know that at Danzo directly or indirectly will make sure at she doesn't wake up anytime soon.

* * *

In a small dark room, in front of two pictures, standing was a silver haired man named Hatake Kakashi. The first picture resembled Kakashi and his old team, Obito Uchiha, Rin, Kakashi and their sensei Minato Namikaze when he was still a Jonin. Kakashi picked it up and shed a tear from his one uncovered eye. 'Minato-sensei... you would be ashamed of what happened to your son. Heh, no doubt he will be very strong when he comes back from his ''training trip''.' Kakashi chuckled, then looked at the second picture. It was his own genin team with him as their sensei. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. He frowned at the sight of the Uchiha and the pinky. He took out his kunai and pierced it through the glass and the heads of Sasuke and Sakura, leaving only him and Naruto.

Kakashi carefully picked the remaining picture of his genin team and placed it in his pouch, doing the same with the picture of his old team. Sighing he grabbed his headband and slashed it with his kunai, leaving a mark on it. He dropped it on the ground and went out to leave the village before the ANBU would spot him.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi, student of the Yondaime Hokage and son of Sakumo Hatake got tired of this village. He wasn't going to stay under orders of Danzo, he decided to become a missing-nin instead.

'Naruto, come back quickly.'

* * *

_Time skip__, 3 years later. _

Three years passed quickly since Naruto's training started for real.

Naruto recalled some of his progress during last three years as he was warming up before his exercises.

The first year he spend learning the basics about the magic. Naruto admitted, it wasn't as easy as he thought. Even with his clones, he managed to call upon some of the magic, but it wasn't much. And even then he wasn't able to create an attack. His Yokai was conflicting with the magic flow inside him, thus making the calling upon the magic feel like opening a giant rusty dam, it was too hard to open it, and even if he did the magic flowing out of it was uncontrollable.

After several months of failed attempts on trying to grasp the Dragonslayer magic, Acnologia came up with a theory. Since he was too old to become a Draonslayer and the dragon had to force the changes in his body, it might be impossible for him to learn the arts of Dragonslayer magic, though Naruto had enormous reserves of magic in him, Acnologia told him he might sometime come up with his own type of magic. Naruto knew at he wouldn't be able to grasp the flow of magic in his body anytime soon, Acnologia knew that too, as Naruto knew everything about the theory of the magic control, the dragon decided to focus training Kurohane. The blonde decided to spend at least thirty years of training on his Yokai abilities and the fuuinjutsu, or the sealing arts. Now that was something he took like a fish to the water. The data dump he got from his father about the sealing arts, together with the Hiraishin gave him knowledge about seals at the level of a Seal Master. Though he didn't really had experience, he decided to experiment with the seals.

In heat of the battle - or, deadly spars with Kurohane - he was able to make B-ranked seals under the pressure, he even started to try and make his own seals, the Repulsion seal was the first one he mastered, and at the moment the only one custom made seal. It's main objective was to 'repulse' or push an object away in direction the seal was set on. He chuckled at the thought of how he made this seal

_Flashback_

_''Alright, what do you mean you are experimenting with a new seal?'' Kurohane asked curiously, she was recently done with her training with Acnologia and was dead tired. Though after pleas from Naruto she agreed. Even Acnologia was interested in the shinobi sealing arts as it was similiar to the rune magic, but still completely different in mechanics._

_''Well, the main point of this seal is to push an object away in a direction the seal is set upon. If it even manages to push a boulder I put it on, several feet away, I'll be happy.'' Naruto explained._

_**''So do you mind tell us why are we nearly a MILE away from that seal?''** Acnologia snorted.  
_

_''Uh, if I did something wrong it might malfunction and in worst case fuck something up.'' Naruto explained sheepishly scratching his temples._

_''And what might be the worst case?''_

_''No idea, I might even make a freaking wormhole that will suck the entire dimension in it and spew us out somewhere else as dust.'' _

_Kurohane and Acnologia sweatdropped. ''Are you serious?''_

_''Nah, just kidding. It might be worse than that.''_

_''Shut up and get this over with, I'm dead tired!'' Kurohane yelled. _

_''Yes ma'am.'' Naruto said earning a slap to back of his head from Kurohane and a snort from Acnologia. He made a ram seal and shouted. ''Kai!''_

_The horse sized boulder that had a sealing tag placed on it started to shake slightly before shooting up the sky with astonishing speed making the boulder light up on fire like a reversed asteroid. Naruto and Kurohane were left with mouths agape._

_**''Well, I don't know if I should be saying this... but that was FREAKING AWESOME.''** Acnologia shouted andNaruto just nodded but Kurohane turned to her father and said.  
_

_''Who the hell are you and what have you done with Acnologia?'' _

_**''What? Can't I have a moment of astonishment once in a**_** while?_''_**_  
_

_Flashback end_

Chuckling at the memory he went back to the training. He made several hundred shadow clones and put them to train in the magic control.

In the last few months, the relationship between Naruto and Kurohane started to evolve. They started to behave more like friends, but still less than a couple. Though they would blush when they were close. He and Kurohane-

**''Brat, stop daydreaming and get back to training!'' **Acnologia yelled towards the small army of blonds. He just sighed and got back to his physical workout and his clones started the energy manipulating. The main point of that was to both find out what his magic is, and to somehow tame the magic reserves he had.

He sighed and was about to start doing his training regimen with would put Maito Gai to shame, when he felt one of his clones dispel it self his eyes widened and his face turned into a smirk at the sudden information.

He just discovered what his magic is.

* * *

There, sorry for not updating for so long. Was helluva busy with school and had to deal with slight writer's block.

Don't worry, Naruto will _somehow_ have ability to use the Dragonslayer magic, but that won't be revealed early.

And what is his magic? You'll be surprised (I hope, don't hit me!).


End file.
